fallout_eccfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Wahrnehmung-Sub-Perks
1. Revolverheld --> Gang Banger: Peng Peng! Zwei zum Preis von einem, genau so wollen es doch die verträumten Siedler in Ohio in ihren Geschichten immer hören. Aber wehe es kommt mal wirklich jemand vorbei, der beidhändig genauso gut ist wie mit einer Hand, dann laufen die Christen aber... und dabei sind Sie noch nichtmal schwarz! Der Abzug beim Gebrauch der falschen Hand reduziert sich um die Perkstufe, womit sich Ihr Umgang mit 2 Waffen deutlich verbessert und Ihre hinterlassenen Leichenberge deutlich gröszer werden. 2. Cowboy Beebob --> Brave Star: Auf Leute zu schieszen kann Dinge regeln, meist endgültig. Auf Leute zu zielen und ihnen unmissverständlich klar machen wer hier das Sagen hat, kann dafür sorgen sich einen Ruf aufzubauen. Seien Sie böse genug um das üble Gezücht von Ihrer konsequenten Vorgehensweise zu überzeugen und bringen Sie das einfache Volk dazu Sie wegen Ihrer liberalen Strenge zu lieben. Sie würfeln WA + Perkstufe gegen die Intelligenz des Opfers um es einzuschüchtern. Ceep on, creapy ones, sheriff is back in town! (Grimming Gangster hat den selben Effekt wie Brave Star, läuft allerdings über Charisma. Wenn Sie also zu nichtssagend sind um Gegnern Angst zu machen sollten Sie Sich hinter dem Lauf Ihrer Waffe verstecken. Wer beide Perks besitzt darf die Perkstufen aufaddieren.) 3. Massenbeschleuniger --> IFF: Schon schön, wenn die ganzen gegnerischen Deppen im Kollektiv angreifen und man einfach nur reinhalten muss, oder? Blöd nur, wenn die eigenen Leute sich dazu entschlieszen beim Rudelbumsen mitzuspielen. Um diese nicht auch noch zu durchlöchern wie Ashtabulaer Mekah-Käse bedarf es schon einer ganz besonderen Kunst diese im Gedächtnis als Ziele einfach auszublenden. Pro Stufe kann ein Begleiter, im Nahkampf mit einem Feindziel, ignoriert werden, solange trotzdem eine Feuerlinie zum Ziel besteht. 4. Point'n'Klick'n'Lock --> On the fly: Mit Ihren schnellen Fingern können Sie einfach alles ... schneller! Pro Perkstufe benötigen Sie für jedwede Tätigkeit eine Zeiteinheit weniger (weniger als 1 Aktion ist damit trotzdem nicht möglich.). 5. Schulterblick --> gesunde Paranoia: Vertrauen ist gut, Kontrolle ist besser! Sie sind Sich bei keinem Ihrer Gegenüber sicher und das ist auch gut so. Schätzen Sie potentielle Feinde, Gesprächs- oder Sexualpartner bereits vor dem ersten Schlagabtausch ein, erkennen Sie Stärken, Schwächen und vor allem die Persönlichkeit. Pro Perkstufe erhalten sie +1 Bonus auf den Wurf WA + IN zur Einschätzung. Auszerdem erhalten Sie pro Stufe +1 auf die Probe CH + WA um sich vor anderen paranoiden Ödländern zu verstellen. Schwellenwerte: 2 Erfolge: Grundstimmung, potentiell feindlich oder nicht, grobe körperliche Einschätzung 3 Erfolge: Gefühlsregung, erste Vermutung wie man den Gegenüber auf seine Seite ziehen könnte, S.P.E.C.I.A.L 5 Erfolge: Hauptantrieb, Vorlieben und Abneigungen, Gaben und Handicaps 6 Erfolge: Sehnsüchte und Hoffnungen, Perks 8 Erfolge: Hey Meister, möchtest du uns noch irgendetwas anderes sagen? 6. Fürst der Finsternis --> Nightcrawler: Sie waren schon immer ein Freund der Schatten, doch nun können Sie förmlich mit ihnen verschmelzen. Tauchen Sie ein in die sichere Umarmung der Dunkelheit und genieszen Sie den Schutz vor jeglichen Blicken verborgen zu sein. Sie erhalten +1 pro Perkstufe um sich im Schatten zu verstecken. 7. Roundhouse shot --> Feuerspirale: Sind Sie von Feinden umzingelt und in arger Bedrängnis? Werden Sie zum tödlichen Karussell und geben sie einen langen Feuerstosz Ihrer automatischen Waffe ab um einen 360° Bereich um sich herum mit präziser Bleifüllung abzudecken. Pro eventuellem Ziel in einem 20-Meter Radius werden 3 Kugeln benötigt, denen die Ziele mit um die Perkstufe reduzierter BW (+ eventueller Nettoerfolge) ausweichen können. Sollten Sie treffen richten Sie bei jedem Ziel Grundschaden der Waffe + Nettoerfolge an Schaden an (Sie würfeln nur einen einzigen Angriffswurf). Eventuelle Begleiter im Feuerbereich gelten ebenfalls als Ziel solange sie nicht mittels IFF ausgeblendet werden können. 8. Sniper --> Bullseye: Geben Sie Geschossen den richtigen Spin und lenken Sie diese selbst um Hindernisse herum. Pro Perkstufe kann eine entsprechende Deckungsstufe ignoriert werden (leicht, mittel, schwer, meisterlich, legendär) 9. Call shot to his nuts --> Fleischwolf: Suchen Sie sich ungeschützte Bereiche und ballern durch Gegner auf die dahinterliegenden einfach durch! Sobald Sie einen kritischen Treffer landen gilt dieser als Durchschuss und hat die Möglichkeit ein weiteres Ziel im rückwärtigen Bereich zu treffen. Das rückwärtige Ziel erleidet bei einem Treffer Grundschaden der Waffe/2 + Perkstufe Schaden. 10. Die Mauer muss weg! --> Nieder mit dem Kommunismus!: Zerlegen Sie Gegner nicht nur hinter Deckungen, zerlegen Sie die Deckungen gleich mit und geben dem dahinterliegenden Bereich ein Streufeuer aus Stahl, Beton und Fröhlichkeit inklusive Kollateralschäden in einem 5-Meter Halbkreis in Höhe des Grundschadens der Waffe + Perkstufe.